Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 004
A Blast From The Past Part 1 is the forth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime series. It aired in Japan on April 23 on TV Tokyo. Yusei finally manages to meet Jack in New Domino. Here they hold a Turbo Duel with Yusei's "Stardust Dragon" on the line. Summary Reunion After crossing the pipeline, Yusei arrives in New Domino. Here he meets Jack. In the Japanese version, Jack asks how long has it been, to which Yusei replies, "Two years"; Jack admires Yusei's new D-Wheel (Duel Runner), saying he's built quite the D-Wheel, that's not suprising; Yusei reminds Jack that he stole the first one he built, after all; Jack smiles saying that a King never lets a chance slip by; Yusei asks where it is and Jack tells him it's obviously already broken; Yusei clenches a fist; He's slightly upset but calmly asks about his card; Jack holds up the card "Stardust Dragon" and Yusei tells him it was part of their friends in Satellite and their dreams; Jack looks down upon Yusei for still pondering on that "childish nonsense"; Now that he is King he no longer needs the card, he says. In the Engish version; Jack says the he hopes Trudge wasn't too much on an inconvenience, he just doing what he's paying him to do; He then asks what brings Yusei here; With a tone of demand, Yusei replies that he wants his "Stardust Dragon" card back; Jack asks about the Runner, but Yusei hotly responds that he doesn't need it and asks how its running; Jack states that Yusei never could never let go of anything; Yusei replies that he never was one to forvive and forget; Jack tries Yusei's patience asking if he want to catch up on old times, as Yusei continues to demand "Stardust Dragon"; Jack holds up the card; Disguisted Yusei asks how could he to which replies that he couldn't leave it in the hands of losers; Not satisfied Yusei reminds him how it was the only hope their friends had of getting out of the Satellite; It was meant to help them all; It certainly helped him, Jack says. Jack then throws it down to Yusei. Yusei stares at the card and shuts his eyes for a second. In the Japanese version, Jack asks what's wrong and tells him to put it back in his Deck. In the English version he asks if Yusei's having second thoughts. Yusei throws it back. In the Japanese version, he says that he'll get it back in a Duel and that he bets Jack had the same thing in mind. IN the English version, Yusei says that he wants the card, but he also wants Jack to pay for what he did and when he beats him, he'll take the card back. Jack agrees and they head to a Duel stadium. On the way Jack shows Yusei the skyscrapers of New Domino. In the Japanese version he tells Yusei how the city never sleeps and continues to grow; And that he will continue to rule as King. In the English version he describes how it's a step up from Satellite. Security headquarters Meanwhile Akutsu energetically gives a presentation to Rex Goodwin about the benefits of Momentum (In the English version Momentum isn't named). In the Japanese; He pauses to catch his breath and Goodwin calmly explains that he understands his love of Momentum, but insists that he get to the point. He sent for them that late at night because he had something important to tell them. In the English; Goodwin gets impatient with Akutsu and tells hi to get to the point before he decides to replace him. Akutsu shows him a screen and says that at Kaiba Corporation's Momentum Research and Development Department, they had finaly completed the New Domino City Absolute Momentum Project. In the Japsnese he says; This will give New Domino the mightest of all energies and wisdom of god himse...; He is interupted by Goodwin grunting and greatly tones down his excitement and says Goodwin has all the details by looking at the project documentation. In the English; He says it will make them the masters of the universe, before correcting himself and saying it will make Goodwin the master of the universe. They are interupted by Mina who whispers something to Goodwin, causing him to have to leave Akutsu early. Mina informs Goodwin about Jack and Yusei's encounter. Goodwin says that it cannot become known that Jack was in contact with a Satellite resident, it would be bad for his reputation. Mina begins to tell Goodwin what happened, but he scolds her for making excuses. In the Japanese; Goodwin slaps Mikage (Mana). Together they meet Lazar who shows them a live recording of Yusei and Jack meeting at the Duel Stadium. In the Japanese; Jeager (Lazar) asks if they should contact Security but Godwin says it hasn't come to that yet. In the English; Lazar points out how its illegal to duel against Satellite residents; Goodwin says he wants to see how Jack handles this, but keep the guards on standby. The Duel In the Japanese version; Jack tells Yusei that as King he must defend his throne and attacking is much easier than defending; He adds "Stardust Dragon" to his Deck saying that Yusei's chance to get it back is as good as lost and Yusei has made a foolish choice. In the English; he describes the stadium being full of fans chanting your name and tells Yusei that's not something he's going to expierence, because after this Duel, only his loser friends in Satellite will be cheering them, provided they don't leave him when he returns without "Stardust Dragon"; He continues to tease Yusei about how his friends will react after he tells them he had the card, but gave it back to get a chance to duel Jack; He finaly insists Yusei will regret coming here, after he beats him with his own card, as he slids it into his Deck. In the English version; while they duel, after Yusei makes a move, he reminds Jack how he used the save move to save him from Sector Security before; Jack tells Yusei that was a setup, to get him closer to taking his Duel Runner and the "Stardust Dragon" card. With Yusei on the offense and Jack on the defense, the Duel seems evenly matched until Jack summons his "Multiple Piece Golem" and uses its effect to swarm the field with smaller "Golem" monsters. He also Summons Tuner monsters, and uses them and the "Golem" monsters to bring out "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" at the same time. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs. Jack Atlus Yusei and Jack have no SPC. Yusei Summons "Quillbolt Hedgehog" in Defense Position. Yusei and Jack each have 1 SPC. Jack Summons "Mad Archfiend" and attacks "Quillbolt Hedgehog". "Mad Archfiend" inflicts Piercing Damage, so Yusei receives 1000 damage and loses 1 SPC. (Yusei Life Points/3000.) Yusei has 1 SPC and Jack has 2 SPC. Yusei Summons "Junk Synchron", then uses the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to revive itself and uses both of them to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" and attacks "Mad Archfiend". (Jack Life Points/3500.) Yusei has 2 SPC and Jack has 3. Jack Summons "Twin-Shield Defender" in Defense Position and Set 1 card. Yusei has 3 SPC and Jack has 4. Yusei Summons "Speed Warrior". "Junk Warrior's" gains ATK equal to "Speed Warrior's" ATK ("Junk Warrior" 3200). During the Battle Phase, "Speed Warrior's" ATK is doubled (1800). "Speed Warrior" attacks "Twin-Shield Defender". When it is destroyed by battle, "Junk Warrior's" ATK is halved until the End Phase (1600). "Junk Warrior" attacks Jack directly. Jack loses 1 SPC. (Jack 1900.) Jack activates his face-down "Spacegate", and adds 2 Gate Counters to it. Yusei Sets 1 card. Yusei and Jack have 4 SPC. Since Jack has 4 SPC, he is able to activate "Speed Spell - Speed Fusion" to Fusion Summon "Multiple Piece Golem" by sending "Big Piece Golem" and "Medium Piece Golem" from his hand to the Graveyard. "Multiple Piece Golem" attacks "Speed Warrior". Yusei activates his face-down card, "Defense Draw". Due to its effect, Yusei does not receive damage and draws 1 card. Jack activates "Multiple Piece Golem's" effect, returning "Multiple Piece Golem" to the Extra Deck to Special Summon "Big Piece Golem" and "Medium Piece Golem" from his Graveyard. Since both Piece "Golem" monsters are face-up, Jack is allowed to Special Summon "Small Piece Golem" from his Deck. Then, Jack Normal Summon "Dark Resonator" and uses it and "Big Piece Golem" to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend". Then, by sending his face-up "Spacegate" with 1 Gate Counter, he Special Summons "Sinister Sprocket" and uses it with "Small Piece Golem" and "Medium Piece Golem" to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon". continued next episode...